Arrangement
by Lancedark
Summary: She promised to herself that whenever the time comes she got to be married; it should be on the man she loved most. She admits that she like Kyouya in the past but in terms of love, she doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my second story here in FFnet, it was full of molds in my computer so I decided to give a shot on publishing it~ I'm obsessed with this two in the last few months, ack! I tried my best to make them in character but somehow I failed in Renge-chan err.. gome! *runs* But please do read and review.**

**By the way English is not my birth language so please PM me if you found some grammatical errors. Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. Violent reactions are not allowed :P**

**Arrangement**

It's been 10 years have passed and now that she's a full grown woman with a successful career, although she's the heir of his Father's company she want to prove that she can stand all by herself without the help or guidance of his Father. After finishing high school at Ouran High, she returned to Paris to study college and build her own career to be a designer. Sitting in her own office while drafting some designs, she heard her cellphone vibrate. She try to ignore it but it seems like it's an urgent call, sighing while picking up the phone she paused slightly when she notice the caller.

"Yes, Dad Good morning, what is it?"

"Good morning dear. You've left early in the house today. I never had a chance to talk to you." She heard a small sigh on the other line.

"Sorry Dad, I'm so busy right now because I need to rush some-"

"It's ok dear" interrupt by his Father "I understand that lately you've been busy and I'm happy that you're working hard for your career and I'm really proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad!"

"Anyway dear, may I ask you to come home before dinner today? There is someone I would like you to meet" Renge was startled on the sudden request.

"Eh? Who is it Daddy?"

"You know him for a long time dear"

"Him?"

"You'll be surprise so I'm expecting you to come home early today, see you later dear."

"Ah, Dad wait!-" the line went dead. "Mou, what's that supposed to mean?"

She put the phone back on her desk and leaned against her swivel chair. Lately his Father is trying to arrange some blind dates for her but ignore it due to her busy schedule in her boutique and meeting up with her clients. It's not that she never wants a boyfriend but for now she's more focus on her career and as for someone she knows for a long time.

_"I wonder who could that be, hmm..."_

A black Limo was parked at the front door of Houshakuji Mansion, where maids and butler are waiting for the arrival of their unusual visitor. An old man with a prominent pose came out followed by a young good-looking man in a classy business suit.

"Welcome to Houshakuji Mansion Mr. Yoshio Ootori and to you Young Master" greeted by the butler then Mr. Houshakuji came out.

"Oh! Yoshio-san, I'm glad you came! Sorry for this sudden request, I know your schedule is very tight but really I'm happy that you accept my invitation!"

"It's nothing Akira-san, being a business partner and a friend of mine. It's a pleasure to be invited here again."

"Thank you, as well as you Kyouya-kun for accepting this invitation. I guess your father already discuss this with you."

"Yes, Houshakuji-san, I'm fully aware of that."

Liked he used to be he put a fake smile on his face just for business purposes. It's not like he doesn't want this kind of gathering but this is a different one.

**_**Flashback**_**

_His Father was sitting comfortably on his office chair reading newspaper while he was standing in front of him. That morning his Father called him to talked about some important matters._

_"I'm impressed that our business clients give a nice feedback about your work, and I'm really glad about it. I'm expecting more of that in the near future"._

_He smile reminding himself that this conversation with his Father will turn on something he wouldn't expected just like complimenting for his hard work._

_"Thank you, Otou-sama"_

_"And by the way…"_

_'Here it is...' he told himself._

_"The Houshakuji Corporation wants to be part of our global investments, which means their company will be merging with us, and even allow us to handle their own assets."_

_These facts normally happen when a small company was suffering and on the verge of falling down, they decided to merge it with big companies with financial stability. But right now he was familiar with the name and his curiosity came over._

_"And I would also give you this opportunity to prove yourself that you're qualified to be the heir of Ootori Group of Companies. This arrangement is not just for the benefit of you and the company but also to the Houshakuji family because you're going to marry the only heir of the Houshakuji." He was stunned on the idea but his Father never noticed it._

_"As I remember both of you attend the same school in High School am I right?"_

_"Hai"_

_"Then I guess there will be no problem with these arrangements. Do you have any questions?"_

_"Nothing Father"_

_****End of Flashback****_

"I guess I'm going to be late for dinner, mou!" She said while holding the stirring wheel of her car driving faster as she could. "I'm sure Dad will get angry with me…"

Since she started being an independent, she bought a new car and takes driving lessons for her own good. Though his Father offered her a service with one of their luxury cars but she insisted that she want's to do it by her own.

The drive from their mansion is smooth, no traffic and no hassle but because of her obligations in her boutique, she never notice the time and ended up being late for dinner. And damned she even forgets that she's going to meet someone she knows for a long time. She park her car and run towards the front door, she was greeted by their butler and led her to the dining hall.

In the dining hall Mr. Houshakuji and Mr. Ootori was talking about some business matters while Kyouya was quietly listening and sometimes check his watch or cellphone, reminding himself to be patient. It's been 30 minutes had passed and the last person needed for this arrangement wasn't here yet. This arrangement had never gotten much of his interest (however it still excites him inside), because business is business. You can do anything for wealth and power; after all he already knows what type of person he's going to marry. He even bet for himself that she's still the same as before, a spoiled one, and then he heard someone knock on the door.

Standing in front of the dining door, she felt very nervous for unknown reason. She even asked the butler if their visitor was still there.

"Yes, my lady. They were waiting for you right now". Then she knocks and slowly turn the door knob to open the door. She let herself in without looking to all the people inside and greeted them with a big smile.

"Good evening everyone, I'm sorry for being—"

After the knock, the door suddenly open leaving Kyouya stunned when he saw who enters the dining hall. What he saw was an elegant but plain beautiful looking girl, he snap himself for loosing his mind for a moment. In front of him was a familiar face, of course it was her!

"Good evening too, Renge-chan"

Shock came to her after seeing a person with familiar face. She can't even continue what she was trying to say earlier because her heart skip a beat and even want to sink on her stomach. Memories of teenager life came back to her, how can she able to forget this person. Teenagers can be fooled easily because of love; her fantasies came true when she first met him. She transfers to a prestigious Ouran High School in Japan just to be with him. She even made herself friendly to his friends and even become the manager of their club, creating crazy ideas and get as much as she wants. But as time goes by she realized that comparing a video game character to a real person is impossible, so she dismissed her feelings toward him. Kyouya Ootori is different from her Miyabi-kun. She goes back to reality when she heard him talking in front of her.

"It's been a long time and nice to see you again, Renge-chan"

"Eh? Uhm, Go..good evening" then she heard her Father spoke behind them.

"Oh! Dear, we've been waiting for you. Come and let's eat now."

Kyouya ushered her in the dining table. A small smile flustered on her face after he puts her on her chair, she was sitting opposite with him while their Father's were on the both sides. The food was served immediately. On the whole course of meal both of her and Kyouya were silent while both Fathers were talking the usual business matters. She even stole a glance to him every time she gets a drink.

"_Still the same" _She thought.

His calculation never failed him, but still some things might change as for what he expected. Just in front of him, there was a different girl sitting, but he knows that she is Renge Houshakuji. He can tell that she became a mature woman, the way she dress right now because she is a successful designer and even have her own boutique. But there is something that bothers him that he can't identify, he watch her eating in silent movement. He doesn't have a hard time on looking at her because her head was looking down at the food but sometimes he noticed her glance at him every time she gets a drink then goes back to eating again.

"Very well" Kyouya's Father started "let's proceed to the purpose of this evening dinner."

"Oh, yes your right Yoshio-san. I almost forgot"

Renge look at his Father questionably, while Kyouya was just sipping his tea.

"We all know that in business world both of our families are well known and respected." Her Father looked at Kyouya who smiled for the compliment.

"So I decided to merge my company on the caring hands of Ootori Group of Companies. And to strengthen the tie of both families, we decided that both of you must be engaged to each other."

She literally choked her food and hurriedly takes the glass of water. "W-what?" She looked at Kyouya with a slight blush on her face but his face giving only no reaction. _"Maybe he already knew about this." _She thought but still she can't believe on the idea being engaged with him!

"What's wrong my dear? You had told me last time that you like Kyouya-kun" She blushed furiously, this time she never dares to look at him. "But Dad, this is-"

At some point he sensed disapproval from Renge, well he never expect this arrangement would work because it only involves business matters.

"Ehem" He cleared his throat, interrupting Renge making her Father and his Father look at him with questionable eyes. "Houshakuji-san, I understand Renge-chan's feelings for this arrangement, I guess she's still shock, would you mind us to talk privately about this matter?"

"Oh, that would be fine Kyouya-kun. Thank you." Her Father only said.

They left the dining room and went to the library where she remains stood and silent without looking on the other person with her. She still processing the idea of being engaged, her Father must be insane.

"_Is the company experiencing some financial difficulties? That's why Father decided to merge his company with Ootori? But why including me… being engaged to…"_

"Renge-kun." Kyouya said. She looked up and realized she's not alone here. "The idea must shocked you. Me too I never thought that your Father could think such an idea"

Without bothering on what he said, she notice that he used a different honorific for calling her, earlier she hear him clearly calling her "Renge-chan", but now he called her "Renge-kun" just like back then when they were still in High School. She looked away.

"I don't know anything about his idea. But at least he should consult me first! " She sighs.

"I can't blame Houshakuji-san for his decision of merging his company with us, maybe he just securing it for the future status of his company and as well as you." He was scanning the bookshelves as if he was looking for something.

"I know it was my fault." she whispered but he heard her. Kyouya stop while holding a book and turn to her with a serious look.

"For all the years, I've been so selfish. I turn my back as the only heir of Houshakuji Family and let myself to be independent. I know Father was expecting me to handle his own company but I disappoint him". Kyouya look back at the book he was holding, flipping the pages.

"Business is business Renge-kun, I supposed you understand that already."

"You mean its ok for you to be engaged with someone… someone you don't like or love?"

"It doesn't concern me at all, besides it's for the benefit of both parties, why making things more complicated?"

"Huh?" She can't believe on what she's hearing from him, he doesn't care on his own feelings even on her! Now she was furious inside, she knows this person for being cool and cold towards other people, but with this kind of situation she realized he was not a human after all.

"Just what I have thought, you're going to be against with it, it's alright you can say NO Renge-kun, but think carefully of what the chairman would feel if you turn down this agreement. At least give him some considerations about his decision." He closes the book and put on its right place. He walked forward and stop beside her, whispering "Goodnight Renge-kun" then continued to walk through the door.

"_This is unfair!" _She thought about her Father reaction the last time she asked him that she wants to be independent especially for not accepting the responsibilities of his company and now his decision for being engaged to Kyouya.

"Wait!"

Kyouya stop from his tracks and look back at her

"Hmm… what is it?" He only said.

"I… I will accept this agreement." She said while looking down at her shoes, her face was flushed for being furious as if like she loose some battle.

For the first time he felt amused for seeing her like that then a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Then everything is settled."

That night she never bothers to sleep, everything that happen on that dinner keeps playing on her mind. After the discussion with Kyouya in the library, she told her Father that she gladly accept to be engaged with him. Kyouya was right, her Father only securing their family business and he also wants the best for her future. She agreed because of her conscience, she never wants his Father to be disappointed with her again. But she didn't know if it's really the right thing to do, now doubt resurface on her mind. The question is, how about her feelings? She promised to herself that whenever the time comes she got to be married; it should be on the man she loved most. She admits that she like Kyouya in the past but in terms of love, she doesn't know. Being engaged to someone like him is not bad, he still got the looks, he has a good standing in society and his charms were still working on her.

"Wait!" She blushed at the though.

"What was I'm thinking? He was not a human!" She closes her eyes and she remember how his cold eyes looked at her. _"Still the same just like the old days", _she opened her eyes again. "I guess there's no turning back to this."

-lancedark-


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh! My God! I didn't notice the word count! O_o Sorry! If ever you notice some grammatical errors don't hesitate to PM me, I really appreciate it. Read and Review!**

**Thanks to Lana0605^^**

******Arrangement**  


Four days later, she was at her office when she realized she doesn't receive any news regarding the engagement.

_"Maybe he had a change on his mind and give up the engagement"_ She said while tapping a ball pen in her table. Ignoring her thought she goes back to her work, then her secretary came in.

"Umh… Ms. Renge?"

"Yes?" she only said without looking on her secretary.

"Ms., I'm sorry for disturbing you but there is someone who wants to see you."

"Who is it?" still not looking.

"He said that he is your fiancé"

She froze and stop for a moment, her heart skip a beat on hearing the word "fiancé" because she already know the person.

"Miss Renge he's waiting on the lobby."

"Eh? Ah… I'll go outside in a minute." She smiled and her secretary leaves.

"_Now what?" _she sigh while putting her both hands on her face, she stand up and walked through the door to meet her fiancé.

He was scanning the whole boutique. He was aware that Renge worked hard just to build this business and she never accepts some financial support from her Father. As he remembers she was far more different now than she was back then. Her hair was longer now and she simply laid it on her back. She only wears a light make-up on her face and dresses more elegant but you can still sense the simplicity on her in spite on being a designer. He smiled on what he was thinking; more over all of it was good points about her, did he compliment her?

His thoughts were stop when he heard his name. "Kyouya-san?" He saw her walking towards him with a small smile on her lips; he wanted to smile back but decided to remain casual.

"Good Evening" he said.

"Good Evening, uhm… what can I do for you Kyouya-san?" She said casually but inside she was very nervous and she even want to faint.

"If its ok, I would like to invite you to have some dinner tonight."

"Eh? Ah… it's ok!" she smiled nervously.

No words have been said since they've left the boutique and on their way to a famous restaurant. It was like silence was their way to communicate to each other, but she was not used to be like this.

"_At least he has some reason why he invited me to a dinner." _She was drinking a glass of juice while looking at him, he noticed her then she throws her attention to look outside.

"I'm sorry for this sudden invitation; I know you're busy right now."

"Eh? No, it's ok Kyouya-san" she said half nervously._ "It's like he knows what I'm thinking…" _she concentrates herself on eating the food just to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm going back to Japan tonight." She suddenly stop, her eyes meet his.

"Huh? You're going back already?"

"Yes, I have to arrange some important matters including the merging of Houshakuji Company."

"Is that so…" looking at her glass, she doesn't have anything to say.

"I will also arrange the preparations for our wedding," that startled her.

"Eh? Wedding?" She felt her cheeks turning red as the sentence sink to her.

"Yes, we only have 1 month for the preparation, so I'm expecting you to be with me by next week Renge-kun."

"Uhm… wait! Kyouya-san, it's like everything was going fast we should-"

"Hmm? What?"

"Ah, err… I- I mean, I'm just surprise that's all!" she continued her eating but she already lost her appetite. It could be consider as a dinner date for the first time, it wasn't romantic but he was nice to her. He listens to her opinion regarding the plans for their wedding, he even accepts her suggestion that's she's going to design her own bridal dress.

After the dinner, Kyouya escorted her back to her home. She said "Goodnight" to him, he just nod and then leaves for the airport.

She was at her office making sure that everything goes well before she leaves for Japan tonight. Her secretary came in holding a magazine with a big smile on her face.

"Ms. Renge! Try to look at this!"

"Huh? Why?" she took the magazine and her eyes went wide when she saw the front cover.

"Aww… Ms. Renge, you're very lucky to have such a fiancé like him!" She was talking about Kyouya Ootori who was in the front cover of a leading magazine. Renge flip through the pages to find the main article, she find another picture of him who dress in very handsome business attire. She suddenly blushed.

"The author of the article says that many girls from rich families wanted him to be their fiancé, some of them had proposed already!" her secretary continue babbling while she was just staring on the picture.

"Too bad, he's already yours now Ms. Renge." teased by her secretary

"Oh! Stop that Anna" she looked away to hide her red face.

It was 5pm and her flight to Japan will be at 7pm, she leave her boutique and went to the airport immediately. On her way she received a call from him.

"Yes, Hello Kyouya-san?"

"You should omit the honorific when talking to me Renge-kun especially in public."

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

"I'm going to fetch you at the airport tonight."

"Eh? You don't have to Kyo-Kyouya… I'm fine with my self."

"It's ok, see you later." He hangs up.

He was waiting for about 30 minutes in the waiting area in the airport; he received news that there was a flight delay from France. All he need is to be patient even if it cost much of his precious time. One of his personal bodyguards informed him about the media people waiting outside the airport. He reminds himself to prepare for that also. After a few minutes he saw her along with the other passengers, she was slowly running towards him with a smile.

"Good evening!" she bow first then "I'm sorry there's a delay in my flight so-"

"It's fine, let's go."

She gives her luggage to one of his guards. She looked at Kyouya with a worried look.

"_I wonder if he was mad at me for being late." _They were silently walking through the exit, and then she suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder pushing her close to his side. To her surprised she was about to look at him, but flashes of camera blinded her eyesight and many reporters came through them. She can't clearly see of what was happening due to the flashes of camera and she only heard questions from the crowd.

"Who is she Mr. Kyouya Ootori?" a reporter said.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"This was the first time we saw you in public Mr. Ootori with some unfamiliar girl." Another reporter said.

She can feel Kyouya's protective arms covering her from the crowd of media. She also felt his calmness in spite of their situation that makes her to be nervous.

"_Eh? Unfamiliar? Then sorry for not being so familiar!" _she thought.

"We were having a press conference tomorrow so I'm expecting all of you will be there." Kyouya said to the bunch of reporters.

"And yes she's my girlfriend." He added. He squeezed her tight and held her closer to him. That startled her and she look up to him with a red face. For the first time she saw him smile while everyone taking more pictures to both of them.

The people dismiss as they drove away from the airport. She felt her cheeks were still burning when they got inside the car.

"I apologize about the media scene." he said breaking the silence between them.

"It's ok, Kyouya-san." She noticed the serious look on his face. "Ah, I mean Kyouya! I'm sorry it's just that I'm not used on calling you like that."

"Tomorrow there will be big news about us, so I decided to make a press conference. It was also a good timing for announcing our Wedding."

She can't help blushing every time she heard him saying "Our Wedding". She was thankful that it was dark inside their car to see her red face.

He still noticed some traces of pink on her face since the lights outside serves a tool to make him see her red face whenever he said something about their wedding. He was amused on seeing her like that.

It was 6am in the morning she has this habit of waking up early whenever she has an important matters to do. Sitting up on her bed, she collected the events that happen on the past weeks in her mind.

"I hope everything will be fine…" Her thoughts were interrupted when a maid came in.

"Good morning Ms. Renge, my name is Sayako and I will be your personal maid." She nods and smiled.

"Good morning… uhm… Is Kyouya-san already awake?"

"Yes Ms. Renge, he's now taking his coffee at the garden."

"Oh! My…" She hurriedly gets out of the bed and made herself ready.

Kyouya silently reading the early news paper while sipping his hot coffee, just as what he expected, the scene at the airport last night was publish and made a great attraction not just for the public but as well as in the business society.

Even though he receives proposals and engagement-business-agreement from daughters of some wealthy families, he just denied and ignored the offer. And for the first time he was puzzled of why did he actually accept this engagement agreement without a second thought? His Father was the one who asked this offer to him. Yes! Its pure business matter at all. His goal is to impress the old man of him that he can surpass his older brother's ability. Maybe because he was familiar with the person he's going to be marrying, he thinks that there will be no problem being with her.

"Kyouya-san?" He looked up on the person who called him, it was her.

"Good morning!" she said and went to sit opposite to him.

"You woke up so early, did you sleep well?"

"Yes. It's just a habit of mine to be early." She said with a smile.

Silence filled the morning air as they eat their breakfast. Sometimes she let herself to have a slight glance at him without noticing. She needs to find a right timing to ask some questions.

"Umh… Kyouya-san?"

"Yes?"

"Regarding this press conference…"

"Ah… is that what bothering you right now?"

"Eh?" "_Did he notice me looking at him?" _she thought.

"Well, the purpose of this conference was to officially announce the merging of your Father's company with the Ootori Group of Companies. You, as the only heir of Houshakuji Family will act as representative. I already discuss it with Houshakuji-san so you don't have to worry. Then it will follow the announcement of our wedding."

"I see…" the only thing she said, all the words she want's to say was gone.

"By the way, we should practice to call each other by names from now on. We should consider our status in the society; they might get the wrong idea if we don't act as a normal couple."

"O-ok… I'm sorry again about that Kyouya." _"So that's it… I should act properly after all it's an arrange marriage for business matter… Did I expect that there will be a love involve to us?"_ she just continue her breakfast.

The press conference was held at the main office building of Ootori Group of Companies. They arrive at exactly 7:30am and were greeted by the employees of the company. Renge felt amaze, it was her first time to be in here. It was a twin tower building consist of 50floors, all transactions and negotiation were operated here. She even gasped as they walked inside the building; all facilities were in modern and unique style. They were guided by an official to the 3rd floor were the press and media people are waiting. She glanced at him and saw the seriousness of his face, when the emcee called their names they enter the hall and people were clapping and taking pictures of them. After an opening speech from the emcee, Kyouya made his turn to announce the merging of two companies. The merging of Houshakuji Company with the Ootori Group was obviously not the interest of press people because it's a common situation that happens in business society. Only few questions were asked and only Kyouya answers it. Renge was silent but she keeps herself focus on following the discussion, she's expecting that they're going to ask more question about her later. She felt tense because the media people were looking at her even though Kyouya was the one who's talking as if like they're observing her actions.

"And now…" She was startled when Kyouya hold her hand and look at her with a bright smile on his face. "I would like to take this opportunity to announce our near wedding."

Everyone was stunned but soon people were clapping their hands to congratulate them. Her face was in full shade of red, she tried to ignore the nervousness she feels but she doesn't know how.

"Congratulations Mr. Ootori and Ms. Houshakuji. If you would mine I would like to ask a few questions." A reporter said.

"Yes, go on." Kyouya said.

"Thank you. By the way, how did you two end up together? I mean Mr. Kyouya we never heard or seen you dating before."

"Actually we had known each other for a long time; we attend the same school when we were in High School."

"Oh! So both of you were High School sweetheart before!" exclaimed the reporter and everyone giggle while Kyouya let out a small laugh.

"It's not like that. We were working on the same club in school back then and barely talk to each other. She goes back to France after we graduated. Then 10 years had passed, we accidentally met in France and that's it."

"Oh! That's so romantic Mr. Ootori and by the way Ms. Houshakuji can you describe to us how did you met Mr. Ootori?"

She suddenly surprised when the attention of the reporters was back on her.

"Uhm… I had a crush on him when we were in High School. I'm surprise when I saw him one day in France…" before she can continue her sentence another reporter was asking question again.

"Ms. Renge how long have you been dating now?" and another one

"How did Mr. Kyouya propose to you?"

She wants to curse all the reporters for asking so many questions on her.

"Could this engagement have something to do with the merging of both companies?"

That question frozen her, how could she able to answer that? Kyouya already discuss to her that there is a possibility that the media people might relate the merging of the companies about their engagement and ask questions. So to avoid unnecessary issue they must deny it.

She felt Kyouya gripped her hand tightly; she looked up to him and saw the serious face on him.

"No. It has nothing to do with the our Father's companies." Kyouya said plainly and the reporters refrain themselves from asking questions again.

The conference ended successfully and the media left the place already.

"You ok?" He said as they walk towards the elevator. Did she hear him correctly? He's concern about her?

"Ah… I'm fine. I just need to go use the restroom first."

"Ok, let's meet at my office."

"Ok." She said and left.

She let out a big sigh as she reached the ladies restroom. She glanced at the mirror. She's glad that her face came back to its normal color. She was certain that her face looks like a ripe tomato in the whole interview. _"Back then, why did he just hold my hand anyway? Did he do that on purpose? And his smile…" _then she recalls the scenes on her mind again. She felt the blood rush on her face again and looked away at the mirror, embarrass on her reflection. _"Damn! He was still good at acting. I knew that that smile is just a fake. With this situation I won't allow myself to be fooled again!" _She calmed and fixed herself.

She wonders if she took so much time inside the restroom because when she went back to Kyouya's office, her secretary told her that Kyouya left and went to the company's lounge to have coffee.

_"Mou… I hope he's not mad."_ She thought while inside the elevator. She noticed some employees were looking at her. Two women were whispering to each other, she bet they were talking about her. A man who's on her back tap her shoulder, she turn her gazed on him.

"Umm… If I am right you're Ms. Renge Houshakuji?"

"Aah… Yes." She bowed.

"Congratulations Houshakuji-san! We just heard the news." She smiled as the elevator swung to open. "Thank you!" She said and went outside.

She was standing now at the company's lounge. She notice that only few employees were here taking their coffee and breakfast, so she doesn't have a hard time on finding Kyouya. She stops walking towards him when she notice Kyouya was not alone in the table. He was talking to a woman. _"Maybe one of his clients or an employee." _She said to herself then she saw him let out a small chuckle. She had never saw or heard him to laugh like that before. She froze for a moment.

Kyouya saw her standing in the middle of the lounge area staring blankly on him. He can't describe what kind of emotion he saw on her. He excuses himself on his visitor and walked towards her.

She panic when Kyouya noticed her, she looked awkward standing in the middle of the lounge. She saw him walking towards her! She was about to turn away when he call her.

"Renge."

"Uhmm… Your Secretary told me that you were here." She said and turns to face him. "I- I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt you. I guess you have some import-"

"It's been a long time Renge-chan!" She didn't finish her sentence when a woman came forward, her gazed now focus on her then her eyes went wide.

"Ha.. Haruhi-kun!" She blurted out.

"It's good to see you again." The brown haired girl said.

She can't help on staring to the person in front of her, only the two of them left in the table because Kyouya excused himself to continue his work that morning. It's been 10 years since she last saw Haruhi, it was their graduation day when the Host Club reveals her true identity. The one she knew who look like a boy was now a good looking woman. Her hair was now on shoulder length and her face was glowing.

"I never thought it was you Haruhi-kun! I- I don't even recognize you at first, you're so beautiful!"

"You too Renge-chan. I've heard you're a designer now."

"Ah, yes! How about you?"

"I'm still reviewing for my upcoming license exam but I'm also working in a Law Firm as an assistant."

"You've never change; you always work hard to achieve your goals. You always have my respect and support Haruhi!"

"Thank you Renge-chan" Both girls smiled to each other.

"Oh! By the way congratulations to you and Kyouya-sempai!"

"Eh?" she blushed "Ho-how di you know?"

"Of course Kyouya-sempai told me! But I have seen it on TV when I came here awhile ago."

"Ah… is that so…" She looked away just to hide her face, she remember again the scenes that happen in the conference.

"I'm sure Tamaki and the others will be surprised. But to think Kyouya-sempai never told Tamaki about it first, he will get depressed. I guess he's going to complain it to me over and over again." Haruhi exclaimed.

"Ta-tamaki? Where is he now?"

"Ah, He's in London right now. He had a meeting with their investors." Brr… Brr… Brr… _(cellphone vibrates)_

"Oh! Speaking! Excuse me for awhile Renge-chan… Hello?"

She nods and took a sip on her tea, she heard someone screaming and crying on the other line. No wonder it was Tamaki.

"_So Haruhi and Tamaki are still together…" _She smiled at Haruhi, amused with the conversation of the weird couple. She called it weird because until now she can't believe how this two people end up to be together. Haruhi's fine personality combines with Tamaki's idiot-ness. _"I guess that's what they called 'Love'."_ She frowned and felt a slight prick on her chest.

Haruhi just finish her conversation with Tamaki and look back at her.

"He said he'll be back as soon as he finish her business there."

"Why?"

"He wants to congratulate you & Kyouya-sempai personally. He's very happy to know that you're the one who captured Kyouya-sempai's cold heart!" Haruhi chuckled. "But what upset him was the idea that Kyouya-sempai was going to marry first instead of him."

"Eh? You mean both of you are not engaged? You've been together for a long time right?"

"Oh! Well, as for that Tamaki propose to me 2 years ago. We agree to each other that were not going to get married until I finished my degree in Law. He even suggests to me that he will ask Kyouya-sempai to make it a double wedding."

She let out a small laugh on Tamaki's idea. "I bet he's in a hurry"

"That idiot! He never thinks before he act! Don't worry Renge-chan it would never happen. If ever you need some help just don't hesitate to call me ok!" Haruhi gave her a calling card.

"Thank you Haruhi."

"Your welcome! Oh my! I'm late now… I was just about to drop some important documents to Kyouya-sempai, seems like I didn't notice the time. Ne Renge-chan, I'm so happy to see you again, just don't forget to drop a call ok? Bye!"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks again Haruhi!" She waves good bye to her.

She was now left alone in the table, gazing blankly at the table. Her thoughts were clouded again with questions that she can't understand how to answer. Suddenly her phone vibrates, she pick it up, it was her Dad.

"Hello, Dad." She said flatly.

"Congratulations my Dear! I saw you and Kyouya-kun in television earlier, I'm so happy for you. Kyouya-kun is very supportive and caring towards you, I made the right choice on choosing him for you my dear! It was your Daddy's wish to make you happy…" Her Father keeps on talking while she was just listening. _"Right, I'm just fulfilling Dad's wish…"_

"Right now, I'm in peace. Because I know you and our company were in good hands." Continued by his Father and she were still silent.

"What's wrong my Dear?" She gasped on her Father sudden question. "I'm good! I' fine. Well, I'm going to be busy now; I will call you tonight Dad. Bye!" She hangs up and hurriedly went outside the lounge area.

Meanwhile Kyouya was in his office doing his usual routine of work. He momentarily stops upon remembering what happen in the conference earlier. Actually, he intentionally hold her hands as part of their act, not to mention that he always caught her face turns to red whenever he did that. But he notice Renge's uneasiness, her hands were cold and there was a slight shivering.

_"Was it due to the aircon?"_ He thought, it was then when the reporters starting to ask questions to her. He already sense the tension, a stupid reporter ask the trigger question on Renge.

_"Could this engagement have something to do with the merging of both companies?"_

Although he already discussed it to Renge that the reporters might ask some rude questions to the both of them, as precaution they must deny and ignore whatever accusation they insist on them. It was like a bomb that made Renge froze and not able to spoke immediately, so he took the necessary action. The tension ceased and the conference end successfully. He was about to resume his work when his cellphone rings, he saw the caller and immediately answer it.

"Tamaki-"

It was afternoon and Renge decided to take some tour in the city, it's been awhile since she's back in Japan.

_"For awhile I'll try not to think about it first!"_ She thought while inside the taxi car. She didn't bring her car here so she decided to take a taxi. She was used on riding it since she let herself to be independent in France.

"_Maybe I should go to some malls… hmmm that's great! And after that…" _She scribbled some notes on her planner about her destinations on that day.

He looked at his watch it was 2:30 in the afternoon. He just came out on the meeting room to finalize some deals with their foreign investors. He's signing some legal documents when his secretary came in.

"Sir, we're sorry to tell you. We can't find Ms. Houshakuji inside the company premises."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"But some employees saw her left the lounge area around 12:15 in the afternoon. We already provide some people to look for her location."

"Hn. Prepare the car now."

"Yes, sir"

She was standing now in the front gate of her Alma Mater, the Ouran High School. After an hour of window shopping she decided to visit her old school.

"_Still the same…" _She held out her alumni ID and gives it to the personnel at the entrance of the school. After some verification she entered the school grounds and felt the happy memories flowing at the back of her mind. A smile appeared on her face.

She went to the place where most of her precious memories in Japan stay. The 3rd Music Room; this is where she learn the true meaning of friendship and the values of life. This is where she also felt how to love and to be loved and most of all she learned that some things are not meant for you. She went beside the grand piano while staring outside the window. Leaves were falling and the sun was setting already.

"_It was getting dark and I didn't notice the time…"_ she sighed.

"There you are." She was startled after hearing the familiar voice, she turned around slowly to meet the eyes of the person behind her.

"Kyo-Kyouya…" she said softly.

"At least you should inform me first if you're going on a sight seeing." She sensed that he was mad on those words he said. Well, she totally forgot about informing him. She lost the track of time and her phone was inside her pouch the whole day.

"I… I'm sorry… I forgot to tell you…" her head was down and she doesn't want to see his angry face.

His instinct was right; she's probably at their old school. The only place he knew she wanted to see first after going back to Japan. When he came here, the personnel at the entrance confirm that Renge Houshakuji was inside the school. He was angry for the fact that she was careless on her actions.

"I'm really sorry!" she said again. He cleared his throat.

"Tamaki called me earlier; he said that he's going to arrange a reunion for us." She looked up to him.

"Eh? Why?"

"He wants me to officially announce our wedding to him. It will be held tomorrow night at the Suoh Mansion. Haruhi and the others will be there also. Anyway we should get going now." He motion towards the door.

"Ah… are we going to tell them about the real purpose of this marriage?" she blurted out.

He paused and turns to look at her, their eyes met again.

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"Huh? I… I mean… what if they ask-"

"No! We're not going to tell them. I don't want anybody to be involved with this matter besides if our marriage won't work we can just simply filed a divorce without explaining to many people." He said and continues to walk outside the room.

She froze on his statement; it felt like she was being cast with cold water all over her body. Her chest was hurting like hell. She clenched her both hands on her sides. She wants to cry but her tears won't come out!

She was silent as they left the Ouran High School and never bother to talk to him until they arrive at the Ootori Mansion. She silently said "goodnight" to him without looking on his eyes and hurriedly went to her room.

She closed the door and make sure that it was locked. She didn't even turn on the light and went straight to her bed. There she cried in silent. _"Why am I crying like this…"_

She heard her phone vibrates inside her pouch, she get up to take it, tears were still flowing on her cheeks.

"Hello?" she said in a husky voice.

"Good evening Renge-chan, it's me Haruhi!"

"Ha… Haruhi…" she gasped then cleared her voice.

"Good evening too! What is it?"

"Ah… sorry to bother you! Tamaki told me that he's going to prepare a reunion for all of us. He said I should tell you personally, he thought Kyouya-sempai might ignore his invitation that's why."

"Umh… He just told me about it earlier ago."

"Ah, is that so… Well, he already contacted the others. Everyone was so excited to see you again Renge-chan!"

"Thank you…"

"Anyway, see you tomorrow night. Goodnight."

"Hmm… ok, goodnight."

She tossed her phone and let her head fall on the pillow. _"Tomorrow is another day again…" _Her tears dried and she let sleep engulf her thoughts.

-lancedark-

a/n: phew! I'm so sorry for being long of this chapter! well what do you think? I really enjoy writing this story so much and I hope you enjoy reading it too! Thanks! RR please^^


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Nothing much to say, I'm too lazy today and I don't know why~*sigh* Good thing I still have the draft of this chapter and all I need to do is to edit and find some errors... Oh! well, here's the chapter 3, please do read and review!^^**

**Arrangement**

Her eyes suddenly flew open then she scanned her surroundings.

_"Where am-"_ She got up and noticed that she didn't change her clothes from yesterday.

"Wait-" she muttered.

"Good morning Ms. Renge!" She saw her personal maid standing at the door.

"What time is it?" she asked the maid.

"It's already 11 o'clock in the morning Ms. Renge."

She just stared at her blankly. "Wh-What?"

"Master Kyouya ordered us not to disturb you and let you rest for awhile." Explain by her maid.

"Is that so…"

"The bath was ready now Ms. Renge and if you like we're going to prepare also your breakfast now."

She felt her stomach growl; she never bothers to eat since yesterday.

"Ah! Yes, thank you…" and the maid leave the room.

She almost jumps on her bed when her phone suddenly vibrates.

"He.. Hello."

"I see you're awake now." Kyouya said.

"Hmn… I overslept, I'm sorr-"

"Tonight is the Host Club reunion party," interrupted by him "I'm going to fetch you at 8 o'clock this evening so be ready."

"Ok." She said and he hangs up. _"How cold…" _she though and get out of her bed. She went towards the bathroom; she needs a long bath today to wash away yesterday's pain.

It was 7:30 in the evening; she was waiting for him inside the living room.

_"Hmm… 30 minutes left till 8 o'clock"_ she said to herself while yawning _"I prepare my self so early, maybe I should take a nap for awhile."_ She leaned her back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

He finished his work earlier that day so that he can change his clothes and they could make it on time on the party with his fiancé. _"I hope she's ready by now…" _he thought as he check his watch.

"Good evening Master Kyouya" greeted by their butler. He just nod, "Where is Renge?" he asked.

"The ojousama is waiting in the living room Master Kyouya." Then he went towards the living room.

He saw her back leaning comfortably against the couch. He sense that she didn't notice his presence and walk beside her. And to his surprised, he found her sleeping soundly. A smile escape on his lips, he checked his watch, 15 minutes left before 8 o'clock. He went upstairs to change his clothes and decide to wake her up by the time they leave.

As he went back to the leaving room, she was fully awake standing in front of the window. She look back to meet his gaze and bow.

"Good evening." She said.

"Shall we go now?" He asked and she nod.

They arrive exactly 8:15 in the evening at the Suoh Mansion. The main butler escorted them to the main hall. Rose Petals greeted them as they enter the room.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Greeted by the former Host Club members, well she recognized them easily even though it's been 10 years had passed.

"Our main guest is here so let's begin the party!" exclaimed by Tamaki

"We thought both of you will never showed up, Kyouya-sempai!" said by the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ne, ne Renge-chan were so happy that you and Kyou-chan end up together!" Honey-sempai said with Mouri-sempai beside him.

"It's good to see you again Renge-chan!" Haruhi said and took her hand to get inside.

"Oh! What a lovely scene! I've been imagining this for so long that my Haruhi will learn the female bonding!" Tamaki said with his eyes glistening with tears.

"What do you mean by that Tamaki?" Haruhi glared at him and Tamaki went behind Kyouya to take refugee.

"We can't just let them stand there ok!" Haruhi explain.

"Yosh! Let's eat now tono!" said by the twins.

"Yay! Cake! Cake! Cake!" said happily by Honey-sempai. All of them went inside while Kyouya and Tamaki left at the entrance.

Tamaki held his best friend hand with a puppy eyes.

"Kyouya! Congratulations! You found-" Kyouya interrupt him "It's too early for that Tamaki, let's go."

"Eh?"

They were eating happily, sharing each others stories and accomplishments for the past 10 years.

"Ne, Renge-chan, sometime let's have a chit-chat about the new trends in designing. We can make collaboration with our designs. " Kaoru suggested.

"Right! Sharing ideas is a good thing!" Hikaru said.

"Thank you for the offer, I'll think about it."

"Renge-chan grow up with such a beauty just like Haruhi-chan, ne?" Honey-sempai glanced at her.

She blushed on the sudden compliment. "Ah… Thank you Honey-sempai!"

"You're right Honey-sempai!" The both twins stared at her closely. "If you like Renge-chan you can be our model for our upcoming new lingerie brand." The twins offered.

"EH?"

"Hey you two! Stop that!" Haruhi interrupted.

"Ja, If Renge-chan refuse, then Haruhi can be our model!" the twins said.

"Oi! Stop harassing my Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It's just a joke tono!"

"You called that a joke! Grr…." Tamaki started to make ramble with the twins.

"By the way Kyouya-sempai, when is the date of your wedding?" Haruhi suddenly asked Kyouya.

"Yeah, when was it Kyouya-sempai? We only heard your announcement but you never mention the exact date." Kaoru asked.

"It will be on 3 weeks from now." Kyouya said plainly.

"WHAATT!" everyone was shocked and their eyes stared widely on both Kyouya and Renge.

"Are you guys in a hurry?" Tamaki recovered first.

"We thought it well held by next spring" the twins exclaimed.

"Yay! Isn't great? A big celebration will happen. I'm glad we had a reunion today!" Honey-sempai said with a big smile on his face.

"That was really surprising. Well, congratulations and I'm happy for you Renge-chan!" Haruhi turn towards Renge.

"Th-Thank you everyone! We're sorry for not telling the wedding date…"

"Ah,… Don't worry Renge-chan its ok! We know that you're busy right now." Haruhi said.

"So Renge, would you like the two of us to design your wedding gown?" the Hitachiin twins voluntary offered "We already design Haruhi and the Lord's wedding dress! Right Haruhi?"

"Ah, yes! Even though I refuse, because it's too early for that."

"What do you mean by 'it's too early for that' Haruhi?" Tamaki said with comical tears on his face.

"It means, Haruhi's still undecided tono!" teased by the twins

"I'm not talking to the both of you! Grr…."

Renge let out a small laugh on the scene in front of her and suddenly her eyes averted on Kyouya. He was staring at her with an expression she can't describe. (it was like calculating her actions) She looked away.

Mori-sempai was quietly sipping his tea when Honey-sempai asked something out of the blue.

"Ne, Kyou-chan, are you planning to live and stay here in Japan?"

Tamaki and the twins stop chasing each other and look towards the group. Haruhi also turn her gaze back to Kyouya while Renge kept herself still, waiting for his answer. She had never discussed that idea to him.

"No." Kyouya finally said.

Renge was stunned and looked at Kyouya with a questionable expression on her face.

"EH? WHY?" everyone blurted out.

"Renge's father gave us all the responsibilities in their company after merging it to the Ootori Group, basically it's my duty to accept those responsibilities and beside Renge's business was in France also." Kyouya explained with his eyes close and when he opened his eyes, he saw the teary eyes of his friends.

Tamaki jump on him with teary eyes and hugged him tight.

"We will miss you, Okaa-san!"

"We will miss you Kyouya-sempai!" the twins said

"We were going to visit them, right Takashi?" Honey-sempai said to Mori-sempai

"Yeah."

"Idiots!" Kyouya pushed Tamaki away from him, "Its not that I'm not going back here in Japan. I still have business matters to do here!"

The both female on the room smiled as the party went on that night. They got home by midnight and for the first time he escorted her towards her room. She was only following him. With the full view of his back, she wonders how it feels to be on his broad back. She blushed and snaps herself back to reality. _"What was I'm thinking?"_ She looked at him once again.

"Uhm… Kyouya…" She said and they both stop walking. He turned around and saw some slight tint on her cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A-about the idea… uh… I mean is it really ok for you to leave Japan?" she said confidently.

"Hmm?" He cleared his throat first. "What I've said earlier is the truth; I can still manage business matters here even if I stay in France."

"Ah… is that so…" She looked away regretting on asking the question. He stared at her and turned his back on her.

"And it also to protect our privacy when we got married." He finished and walks away.

"_Huh?"_ She blushed leaving her stunned for a moment.

-lancedark-


End file.
